Os l'étoile et le voyageur
by Aoko Yumeki Uchiwa
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une étoile exauçant des voeux se voit répondre à une question des plus surprenantes posée par un voyageur qui l'est tout autant... Verra t-elle sa vie changer ? Couple NaLu ;) Rating : K
L'étoile et le voyageur

Résumé : Os, Que se passerait-il si une étoile exauçant des voeux se voit répondre à une question des plus surprenantes posée par un voyageur qui l'est tout autant... Verra t-elle sa vie changer ? Couple NaLu ;)

Rating: K +

Disclaimer ; ...Bon *sort les violons* ils ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas malheureusement et sont la propriété exclusive de maître Hiro Mashima...Purée c'est frustrant de dire ça !

Petit commentaire ( intéressant ...ou pas x) ) de l'auteur : Ceci est mon 2ème OS et mon 1er sur le couple NaLu, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Sana Ackerman Uchiwa pour sa grande patience à corriger mes vilaines fautes... Je suis désolé pour tes yeux que j'ai fait souffrir, Je t'aiiiiiiime ma chérie !

Enfin bref sur ces bonnes parole je vous laisse, bonne lecture à tous !

Chaque jour passant, l'esprit d'une étoile lointaine voyait des personnes qui demandaient inlassablement qu'elle exauce leurs voeux, des plus futiles au plus inimaginables. Elle se fatiguait, triste car personne ne lui demandait qu'elle était son voeu. Personne ne faisait attention à cette étoile qui scintillait perdait de son éclat. Alors, elle oublia son voeu le plus cher sachant que cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Elle se faisait idolâtrer, flatter parfois même vénérer mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Ainsi c'est quand le soleil laissait place au doux tapis scintillant de la nuit, que l'étoile revêt une toute autre forme, passant ainsi d'un simple halo de lumière à un esprit de forme humaine entouré de lumière néanmoins gardant le regard résolument triste...

Rare sont les gens la connaissant sous cette forme comme rare sont ceux qui sache son nom. Elle n'était que l'étoile exauçant les voeux.

Le jeune homme avait attendu la nuit avec une grande impatience comme chaque jour. A vrai dire, il ne se lassait jamais d'observer le ciel nocturne et particulièrement cette étoile à la lumière dorée, hypnotisante, apaisante. L'homme pouvait continuer de l'admirer même lorsque le soleil était à son zénith, elle restait visible.

Cette étoile l'intriguait, le passionnait. Sans même sans rendre compte, son voyage sans but s'était transformé en quête, une quête visant à se rapprocher de l'halo scintillant qui le fascinait inconsciemment et sans vraiment en connaître la raison l'attirait tel un aiment.

L'étoile observait ce monde qui lui était si familier et paradoxalement si étranger. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde mais l'admirait chaque jour. La petite étoile devint mélancolique sur ces pensées déprimantes et observa d'un air triste l'horizon qui s'offrait à elle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette semblant appartenir à un homme, qui se profilait au loin. Une foule de question se bouscula dans sa tête. "Vient il pour moi ?" Encore un qui voulait qu'elle exauce un vœu... Quel genre de rêve stupide allait-il lui demander ?

La silhouette de l'homme se dessinait doucement au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. L'étoile commença, avec l'aide de sa propre lumière, à le colorer, faisant ainsi apparaître les contours des muscles, la couleur de sa peau caramel et l'étrange couleur des cheveux du jeune homme qui interpella l'esprit. Ils étaient couleur de l'aurore, d'un rose doux et pourtant intense. Le deuxième détail qui surpris l'étoile était la couleur des yeux de l'étranger, d'un vert profond, si profond que l'on aurait pu si noyer. Elle devait bien l'avouer, pour un humain il était des plus séduisants...

Cette pensée la fit légèrement rougir mais elle reprit contenance quand elle vit que l'homme était tout près.

Il le sentait, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but. A chacun de ses pas, il se sentait enveloppé par la douce chaleur de son étoile.

Quand enfin, il arriva, ce qu'il aperçut l'émerveilla. L'étoile se trouvait à quelques mètre de lui mais bien différente de ce qu'il imaginait, ce qui se trouvait devant lui était une magnifique jeune femme . La seule chose qui confirmait son caractère céleste était la légère transparence de ses membres ainsi que le halo qui émanait d'elle.

Elle le fixait de ses yeux noisettes au doux reflet d'or encadrés par une longue chevelure couleur de blé scintillant, virevoltant doucement sous une douce brise qui ne semblait ne toucher qu'elle.

Hypnotisé, le jeune voyageur continua de s'approcher, le cœur battant un peu plus à chaque pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut assez proche qu'elle l'interpella d'une voix mélodieuse qui fascina l'homme.

\- Que viens-tu faire dans un endroit aussi isolé au beau milieux de la nuit jeune voyageur ?

\- Je suis venue te rencontrer. déclara t-il

\- Je comprend, tu viens pour que j'exauce ton voeux... Bien je t'écoute ! Fit elle exaspérée

Le rosé haussa un sourcil face à cette déclaration, il pencha la tête interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, l'étoile surprise s'exclama :

\- Tu ...veux dire que tu n'es pas venu pour ça ?!

Le jeune homme embarrassé, se gratta la tête et murmura un " bah non " tous bas. La fille céleste ouvrit grand ses yeux, surprise.

\- Mais...alors que viens tu faire ici ? Demanda t-elle une fois redevenue maître de ses émotions.

\- Pour te poser une question mais avant ça, j'aimerais connaître ton prénom. Lui répondit le rosé

Cette question pourtant anodine réveilla en elle des émotions qui était jusqu'à lors profondément enfouis en elle. Rêvait-elle ? Cet humain lui demandait son nom, c'était bien une première. L'étoile se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait sèche pour cacher son trouble.

\- Il me semble qu'il est d'usage de se présenter d'abord non ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et rit gêné. Il s'inclina légèrement et se présenta.

\- Je me nomme Natsu, Natsu Dragnir pour vous servir ! s'exclama t-il un grand sourire des plus charmeurs collé au visage

Natsu...un prénom qui lui allait à ravir pensa t-elle. La blonde hésita devait elle révéler son prénom à un étranger qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelque minutes? Elle le regarda intensément et murmura un "Lucy" comme réponse. Natsu ayant une ouïe fine entendit parfaitement le murmure sortis de la bouche de la belle blonde et sourit de plus belle.

\- Lucy...quel beau prénom...

\- Merci...enfin bref Na...Natsu j'attends ta question ! Enchaîna t-elle vivement

Natsu sourit une nouvelle fois, d'un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de glace, alors le sien...

\- Dis-moi Lucy tu dis exaucer les voeux mais toi qui exaucera le tien ? Demanda t-il d'une voix curieuse

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, une nouvelle fois prise au dépourvu par ce Natsu. Un rêve ? En avait-elle déjà un ? Sûrement...mais elle l'avait oublié puisque personne ne semblait s'en soucier, alors ce rêve elle l'avait enterré au plus profond de son âme et avait fini par l'oublier.

-Non, finalement j'ai trouvé tout seul ! Déclara Natsu fier

La jeune fille le regarda et haussa un sourcil interrogateur semblant lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire .

\- Tu le sais ? Vraiment ? Mais si moi même j'ignore quel est mon rêve, comment toi pourrait tu le savoir ?

\- Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu d'un visage ! Moi je vois que tu veux vivre parmi les Homme, tu souhaites découvrir les merveilles que recèlent ce monde et par dessus tout tu ne supportes plus la solitude. Il avait pris un air sérieux tout en lui disant cela, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lucy lui envoya un regard troublé, touchée en plein cœur. Il avait décelé la vérité rien qu'en discutant avec elle. Elle se souvenait enfin de ce rêve, elle l'avait refoulé pour éviter de souffrir, ne voulant pas être détruite à cause d'un voeu irréalisable. Mais la question qu'il fallait se poser était comment avait il pu le deviner ?

-Serait tu devin Natsu Dragnir ?

\- Hum ? Bah non je suis juste observateur... Il enchaîna en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de la blonde. Tout d'abord appelle moi juste Natsu, et pour répondre à ta question muette je l'ai compris grâce à tes yeux.

\- A mes yeux ? Qu'ont-ils de spéciaux ? S'étonna t-elle

\- Ils sont magnifiques. Commença l'homme

Elle sursauta face à cette déclaration, elle était serte habituée aux compliments mais venant de la bouche de Natsu, ils lui semblaient sincère. Elle en rougit et eut à peine le temps de se calmer que la rosé reprit.

\- Mais tes yeux sont vides, on y décèle une grande solitude... Ne dis t-on pas que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme ?

Son regard reflétait une sincère empathie et elle en fut touchée car pour la première fois un humain avait su lire en elle, lui prouvant ainsi que l'être humain n'était pas un être si égoïste. Alors elle décida de laisser tomber ses barrières, laissant son cœur à nu, décident de fair confiance, de lui faire confiance.

-Je...je te remercie Natsu seulement je ne peux réaliser un voeux à caractère égoïste.

Le voyageur regarda le ciel et réfléchit, soudain il s'exclama joyeusement

-Bah alors disons qu'il s'agit de mon voeux !

Il lui fit un sourire rivalisant avec celui de la pub Colgate, un sourire à tomber selon les pensées de l'esprit qui cherchait à apaiser les battements de son cœur affolé. C'est alors avec un doux sourire qu'elle lui demanda

\- Très bien, dans ce cas formule moi ton vœu

Elle lui souriait d'une tendresse infinie se reflétant dans ses yeux et le jeune homme n'allait pas se faire prier c'est donc avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix qu'il s'exclama

\- Hoooo douce Lucy ! Je souhaite que toi étoile de ton état deviennes humaine, pour devenir ma compagne de voyage, mon amie et bien plus encore ! Pour qu'ainsi ensemble nous découvrons les mille et une facette de ce monde, vivons des aventures extraordinaire et euh...soyons libre !

Attendri, Lucy rit doucement, d'un rire cristallin qui ferait chavirer le plus aigri des cœur alors celui de notre voyageur...qui d'ailleurs la regarda fasciné et les joues rougis.

\- Très bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Déclara Lucy

L'instant qui suivit, le doux halo qui l'entourait jusqu'alors s'intensifia pour se transformer en une intense lumière d'un blanc pur qui força le rosé à fermer les yeux pour l'espace d'un instant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, il la vit, descendre doucement dans sa direction, il ouvrit alors ses bras pour l'y accueillir. C'est avec délicatesse qu'elle se retrouva entourée de bras puissant diffusant une chaleur rassurante et que l'odorat de la jeune femme désormais humaine fut submergé par une odeur enivrante... Celle de Natsu. Ce dernier la regarda émerveillé, elle était encore plus belle de près.

-Bienvenue chez toi Lucy... Chuchota le rosé tendrement

Cette simple phrase réchauffa le cœur de la blonde, elle ne pût que resserré l'étreinte.

\- Je vais te faire goûter au plaisir de la liberté et te montrer une multitude de choses lui promit la Salamandre en capturant les lèvres de sa partenaire d'un baiser brûlant mais débordant d'amour.

Et c'est ainsi que la petite étoile nommé Lucy se vit exaucer son voeu le plus cher par un voyageur qui lui donna son cœur.

FIN

-–-

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que cet Os vous aura plu ! Bisous a tout et à toutes et à la prochaine !

Avis ? :)


End file.
